Field
The disclosure relates to methods and systems for delivery of schedule and/or recorded content from cloud service providers in secured facilities.
Background
Cloud computing is a model for enabling ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort. One subset of cloud computing includes the delivery of services such as multimedia and other content. Cloud services are now ubiquitous parts of the modern mobile computing environment. Examples of cloud services are music delivery, video delivery, streaming music, streaming video, digital books, digital magazines, games, or other software applications. Some examples of well-known cloud services are Spotify™ and Pandora™ for music, Netflix™ and Hulu™ for video and movies, and the App Store™ or Google Play™ for applications (“apps”) and games for mobile devices.